


Anticipation

by EmoshiHoshi



Series: Quo Vadis [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, NDRV3 Spoilers, New Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, OH BY THE WAY, real solid hours right here, spoilers for that if you aren't noticing that yet., you can pry this pregame friendship from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoshiHoshi/pseuds/EmoshiHoshi
Summary: [ NDRV3 SPOILERS ]"I'm going to win Danganronpa, and I won't even have to spill a drop of blood to do it."Give an introduction, fill out the application, be calm and collected.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> (੭ˊ▽ˋ)੭ ooF AFTER 20 YeARS IM FINALLY POSTING IT.  
> please accept this humble pre-v3 fanfic that I have written.
> 
> Also please feel free to mention requests for other v3 kids u wanna see, and i'll see what i can do. This is the start of a series I wanna try.

"Contestant number 847. Please enter."

A gulp, a small shake of the hands and a wipe of sweat off the brow, and the girl stood up. Her skirt was patted with her hands, her bangs fiddled with slightly, her ponytails tightened, and she hardened her features. Remember: no fear, no uncertainty; remain calm and collected, act as though you don't care. The door was opened- a black room with nothing but a mere chair in the center of the room. A dull light illuminating the seat whilst eyes peered down on her. Calm, collected, cool and leveled. 

"Number 847. My name is Harukawa Maki." Her eyes trained- cold and unflinching while the light shined down on her spot. This was the time, to impress and make it to who she wanted to be. No longer was she going to be Harukawa Maki, the boring high schooler. She was going to be Harukawa Maki, the Ultimate Badass. Or, a talent that at least, sounded cool. She hadn't thought of the specifics yet. But she didn't need to- some said Team Danganronpa was super lenient on things like talents. Others said they were really strict on it though- so perhaps that was not the best advice. But there was no backing down now- she tried her hardest not to flinch or move, and to remain relaxed but ever so diligent in her look. "I have what it takes to win the killing game, and I won't need to spill a single drop of blood to do it."

A click of the pen, a signal for her to continue, and she did. "If I was in Danganronpa, I would want a role that is dangerous. Something gruesome- perhaps Ultimate Mortician or Ultimate Assasssin; something that tells others I'm dangerous. Something that I can use to intimidate them, and get them to kill each other." Her tongue pressed against her teeth in her closed mouth, waiting for the next step of the audition to be announced for her. 

"And why should we have a talent such as the Ultimate Assassin, not kill anyone?" The voice asked, baritone echoing in the room from the disturbingly deafening silence. Right, why would they have an ultimate talent not kill. She talked about this- she rehearsed this line already. She knows- ah right!

"A talent revolving around murder would be too obvious to make a killer." her voice replies- smooth but stern as she keeps her hands at her sides. "A talent so gruesome would be a great red herring for the other students- like Genocider Syo in the first season." A part of her wanted to smile- the girl was glad to have watched the first 10 seasons as recap before this. Everyone likes the first season, it's a fact. "But rather than openly kill someone- I would work in the shadows and get the other contestants to kill each other."

More notes being jotted down, the urge to sweat or clench her fists or do anything starting to surface with a lump in her throat, but it was swallowed down with spit. "I see. Alright. Please come forward and fill out the paper before you." The man stated- revealing that yes, there was a table present, and it even had a paper and a pen for her to fill out. The true meat of the application. A curt nod is given, and she slowly makes her way over to the table whilst grabbing the pen to begin her work. The eyes are felt digging into the back of her head, but she pays little head as she tries to remember what she's practiced for this. 

_Name, Age, School, Gender, Way of Communication for results,_ all of it was expected. That's what the practice forms were for.  
_If you were the blackened, how would you assure your innocence?_ A surprising question- but even without the most thought placed into how she would do something, it was filled out.  
_Why should we pick you as a contestant?_ A steady hand, slightly sweaty, filled out the form fast. Her heart was racing in her chest, the eyes stared down at her while writing on a notepad- the tension was thick.

The rest of the paper was filled out, and placed on the table neatly with the pen provided for her. The man quickly dragged it into his possession, and his eyes skimmed the contents. "Harukawa-san, thank you for your application. Team Danganronpa will contact you when we have made our decision. Have a good day."

A nod of the head, no 'thank you' to slip out of her mouth though the temptation was high, and she made her way to the door.   
Click! The knob echoed in the near emptiness as she stood in the hallway. God, she just did that. She just did that, and she sounded like such as badass AS she did that! Hands went to her ponytail quickly, anxiety rising in her as she waited for the words. 

"A'ight, come back in." Right on time.

The girl burst the door open with rigorous intensity, wind whooshing in her ears as she made her way to the table once more. Her room was brighter now, prolly cause the ceiling light was on, and the dingy table brought from a thrift store suddenly looked a lot less sinister in a room of reds and pinks. "How did I do?"

Clicking the tongue and pen together, the man glazed over the notepad once again, before giving the girl a smirk.

"I'd say ya did pretty damn good, Harukawa."

Eyes widening in shock, the girl slammed her hands on the desk and nearly jumped for joy. "R-Really? You mean that?!"

"Yeah I do, try not t' give me a heart attack though, I gotta do stuff later." He replied, before tapping her forehead with the pen previously held in his mouth. "Try not t' look so stressed though, I could feel it. Try laxin' yer shoulders." 

"Y-Yes! Of course. Thank you again, Hoshi-kun. I'd, ah, be really lost without you." God she could picture it now in her head: Harukawa Maki, the sole survivor of the 53rd season of Danganronpa, pitted against new contestants for the 54th! Oh! Or maybe she'd side with Enoshima for the 54th season as the Mastermind! A cool red and black outfit as her glare pierces the camera- oh how people would root for her and scream her name in their living rooms. _'Hey who's your favorite character?' 'Mine's Harukawa, she's so cool- and she made it to the end! Lot's of my faves don't do that.'_

Sitting up, and perhaps maybe she had him sit there for too long with the way his back cracked so loudly, Hoshi grabbed for a box of cigarettes (he always had them- maybe she should try it sometime? smoking always seemed to make people look cool) from his pocket. "'S funny seein' ya so, cute? Cute. I remember when you were threatenin' t' beat Momota in th' head with a bat 'bout two months ago."

Oh god right, that fucking asshole. Why did he just fucking smirk at her all the time? _'Oh Harumaki i'm a big dumbshit and you have a crush on me hurhur is that why you're so sour all the time'_ , god what a joke. Who the fuck drives a girl around in their car- especially if the girl didn't want to go in? Naoki-san was so messed up after that, god she didn't even go to school for a week after it. That stupid fucking prick, maybe she should have just fucking broke his big fat ugly stupid head with that damn bat. Harukawa rubbed her head, feeling a headache just by even hearing Momota's dumb fucking name. "Don't remind me of him. He would have deserved it too."

"Well, I can't argue with that." The sight of Hoshi leaning on her doorframe would have been a lot cooler if he wasn't so short and the room wasn't so cute and bright, but kudos to him for trying. "But that face you're makin' right now? Would be perfect for auditions. Looks tough, prolly'd scare a few people." 

God really? Damn that's something to keep in mind then. Ooooh maybe she could do it ON Danganronpa! That'd be sick. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Great. 'M gunna go now though," He uttered, cig hanging from his mouth as he started to move towards the front door. "'ve got stuff t' do, see ya la-"

"Wait!" Harukawa yelled, making sure to catch him before he left her door. "I should at least repay you, since you've been helping me out so much with my audition. Maybe, I could take us out to somewhere to eat? You'd decide of course, anywhere you want. I'll pay. Promise."

He seemed a bit questioning of what she said at first, but soon he took to shoving his hands in his pockets and facing her once more. "It'd look kinda scummy t' have a girl pay for my meal, ya know." He chastised, but nonetheless a small smile made its way on his face. "But I think I'll take that offer. I'll text ya when I think of a place."

And soon he was nearly out the door, leaving the girl in only her high school uniform (minus the shoes), phone grasped to her chest and a look of happiness on her face. She must've looked so lame then, but she would be so much cooler on TV.  

 

**oh and Harukawa.**

A message pinged on her phone, her eyes moving fast to read it, and her fingers moving quicker to respond to it.

**Yes?**  

 

**ill root for you during the 53rd season.**

 


End file.
